This invention relates to protective systems for firearms, and more specifically, a method and apparatus for preventing dirt and moisture from entering into the firing mechanism of a firearm.
Military weapons often find use in harsh geographical conditions. For instance, the windblown sand environment found in deserts, such as in Saudi Arabia, is probably the worst case situation for weapon contamination. The fine desert sand can find its way into every orifice of a rifle or other firearm. While little damage or operational interference will result from sand intrusion into many of the weapons openings, two openings present direct access to the weapons operating system where sand or water could and would most likely cause catastrophic system failure. The two areas of concern are, the magazine well when an ammunition magazine is not attached, and the muzzle end of the rifle.
As an example, the M16A2 rifle is a superior combat weapon designed and produced to exacting tolerances. Like all closed bolt rifles, however, the M16A2 is susceptible to malfunction when contaminants such as sand, dirt or mud find their way into the weapons' operating mechanism.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for preventing contaminants from entering the open muzzle of the rifle or an open magazine well of the rifle, when the weapon is not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for preventing entry of contaminants into an unused weapon, which may be easily and quickly removed to meet the requirements of combat conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for covering the open muzzle of a firearm which allows the firearm to be safely discharged if it is fired while the cover is engaged to the muzzle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover for the magazine well which may be easily removed with one finger whether the weapon is being used by a left-handed or right-handed person.